The invention relates to high temperature filters, including diesel exhaust filters.
The present invention provides a filter and method for filtering nanoparticles in a hot gas, namely particles <1 micron in a gas >200° C. and further particularly greater than 450° C. including diesel exhaust. Advances are made in permeability, namely >3×10−12 m2 and inertial resistance coefficient <1×106 m−1, and in particle capture in the MPR (Most Penetrating Region), and in staged filtration.